


And all the nights to come.

by Gokurakutei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokurakutei/pseuds/Gokurakutei
Summary: 琼恩对于罗柏死亡这件事的感受。发生在原作琼恩最后pov之后的一点小脑内补完，发展捏造注意





	And all the nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> 这个罗柏是红发，但我爱死电视剧版的黑发了

“我就知道你在这里，琼恩。”

 

琼恩睁开沉重的眼睑，漆黑的人影逆着光，但他能听出来对方在微笑。琼恩深吸了一口气，玻璃花园里翻涌不息的温泉气息带着暖意灌入他的肺里。他头顶边上这棵粗壮古树的树冠几乎已经碰到了二十几米高的玻璃天顶，各色花卉被有条有理地分别摆放在环绕庭院的架子上，烘托出热烈的气氛。外面大片的雪花不断被狂风夹裹着，撞上角度崎岖的玻璃尖顶然后滑落，而这里却是临冬城最温暖的地方之一。

 

琼恩没有回答，只从柔软的草毯中坐起身，拉住罗柏伸过来的手站起来，这时他闻到了土壤和青草的腥味。他整整衣襟，然后带着些许玩笑的意味向对方欠下身：

 

“陛下。”

 

“你可以平身了。”罗柏不以为然地以同样半开玩笑的庄严口吻回应道。跟在他脚边的灰风则颇有风度地在刚睡醒的白灵鼻子旁边嗅了嗅算是问好。

 

琼恩抬起头。他的兄长黑铁甲胄泛着亚光，前胸以白银镶嵌出冰原奔狼的族徽；内里则一身皮草绲边的蓝色天鹅绒衣装，颜色正衬他的眼睛；沉重华美的毛皮大氅以银制的冰原狼别针缀连，显然是刚在王座厅完成一次重要的接见；尖利瘦削的黑铁王冠沉甸甸地压在徒利式的红色鬈发上，一双蓝眼睛正苦笑着看着他。

 

“是长城那边来的麻烦吧，我猜。”琼恩叹了口气。

 

“不止，”罗柏皱着眉头，少见地开始抱怨起来：“刚才老国王，劳勃国王突然派心腹来宣布要和父亲两个人沿着国王大道去多恩冒险，母亲快要发疯了。”

 

“什么？”琼恩差点要笑出来了，“劳勃国王现在还能自己上马——”然后及时地咽下了更刻薄的不敬评论。

 

“那不是我的重点，琼恩。”罗柏猜到他想说什么，笑着给了琼恩肩膀一拳。土壤和青草的腥味充斥了琼恩的鼻腔，这使他想起孩提时代度过的、仿佛永不结束的盛夏。一种难以名状的炽热、沉重的感觉压在他胸膛里。

 

“我可不确定凯特琳夫人会听进我的意见，罗柏，但我会去试试搞定野人们。“琼恩抬起双手投降道。

 

“谢谢你回来帮我，琼恩。”罗柏沉默了一下，“如果没有你在这，我简直不知道该怎么么办了。”

 

“我很乐意，“琼恩答道，”你是罗柏，是我的兄弟。”

 

罗柏和琼恩相视一笑，这使两人更符合他们的年龄，而不是一个严肃阴郁的史塔克或是高高在上的北境之王，有那么一瞬间好像又回到了一切开始之前。罗柏笑着摇摇头，向橡木大门走了几步，然后回头向琼恩示意：“走吧，你的黑衣兄弟还在等着见你。”

 

但是琼恩此刻并没有动，也没有回答。

 

“怎么？”罗柏扬起眉，灰风也抬起头盯着他。

 

中庭里很安静，只有泉水在大理石砌边的池中汩汩喷涌。布兰和瑞肯在远处走廊奔跑笑闹的声音在石头墙壁上空空地反射过来。而琼恩已经隐约明白了。他向前走了几步，站在罗柏面前，绝望地证实了自己的猜想。

 

——他又闻到了那股土壤与青草的腥味，那股罗柏稍稍离开就渐渐散去的味道。

 

“可——”琼恩感到自己的喉咙深处涌上来酸甜的铁锈味，衣服下的伤口一点点崩裂。他俯下身捂住向上翻涌的胃。巨大得近乎轰鸣的水声，好像正直接在他头骨内壁回荡。

 

“可是？”罗柏毫无表情地低头看着他，冷静地问道。

 

黑暗带着血色渗进了琼恩眼底。他头痛欲裂，几乎能感觉到浑身上下旧伤的化脓破裂开，新伤的结痂在一寸寸撕裂翻扯开。他张张嘴又合上，什么都说不出来，像条濒死的鱼。土壤与青草的腥味像毒素般化进了他的神经、血液和骨髓里。

 

“可是？”罗柏再一次不动声色地追问道。

 

土壤与青草的腥味愈发浓郁，几乎让人窒息。

 

土壤与青草。

 

那是来自土层之下潮湿而冰冷的气味。

 

来自死者的味道。

 

琼恩直起身，望着罗柏。

 

“可是你已经死了。”他答道，“你们都已经死了。”

 

死者的伪装崩溃了。蒙尘的蛛网缓慢从脚下爬上罗柏的小腿、胸膛、头颅，那道用缝衣线草草缝起的歪斜伤疤，以及其从皮下慢慢浮现的过程被及时地遮住了。而琼恩并未注意到温室里草木的枯萎倒塌和冰原狼的消失。

 

琼恩突然像无法承受住自己体重一般，踉踉跄跄地伸出双手，紧紧攥住对方的斗篷边，然后慢慢蜷缩起脊背，将额头重重贴在那尸骸胸甲的白银狼徽上。

 

“琼恩。”在琼恩头顶上，蛛网面纱之后，死者的叹息嘶哑作响，沉重得仿若喉咙里掺入了枯叶与铁砂，“我的兄弟。”

 

 

 

 

 

然后琼恩睁开了眼。

 

天亮了，学士房间的房梁高处仍是昏黑一片。羽翼扑扇的声响让琼恩在硬邦邦的枕头上艰难回头。熊老的乌鸦这次什么都没说，只是看了他一眼便再次展开双翅消失在了窗外。怒吼、争吵和巨人狂暴的吼叫从窗下的庭院里传来。至少他还活着。琼恩心想，然后忍住被包扎好的伤口处比预想中剧烈得多的疼痛，起身裹上外套和斗篷。他还有很多事要去解决，还有很多路要走。

 

然而他知道，在他下次闭上眼睛、下一个夜晚来临之时，他仍会回到临冬城，仍会沉湎于温暖的玻璃花园里。

 

但下次，当罗柏再微笑着向他伸出手的时候，琼恩也许会愿意始终相信那是真的。

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
